1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tail lamp structure for use with a stop lamp or a tail lamp in a motorcycle.
2. Description of Background Art
A conventional tail lamp structure is known wherein a tail lamp structure includes LEDs that are disposed in a juxtaposed relationship in an upward and downward direction of a vehicle. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-229005.
However, in the conventional tail lamp structure described above, since the LEDs are disposed in a juxtaposed relationship in an upward and downward direction of the vehicle, an increased height dimension in the upward and downward direction is required.
Further, together with the arrangement of the LEDs, also the boards for mounting the LEDs thereon must also be juxtaposed in the upward and downward direction of the vehicle. Thus, the degree of freedom is disturbed in terms of the design.